


The Waning of Dream SMP

by timelywriting



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bloodvines - Freeform, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), How does one use tags properly, Manipulation, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Not all romance tho, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Prison, Romance, Temporary Character Death, War, a bit of romance, prison break - Freeform, prisoner dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelywriting/pseuds/timelywriting
Summary: A new player has found their way to the SMP. Filling in that hole of the missing piece on the chess board. Can they help stop the SMP from being taken over by the Egg or will the Bloodvines take over?
Kudos: 10





	The Waning of Dream SMP

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So with this story this is sort of a y/n type story, but with the exception that I have given the character a name. I suppose it doesn’t really make it a y/n story, but it’s fiiiiine. Anyways! Just so it is known ahead of time. There will not really be any shipping involved in my story that aren’t already in the canon DSMP. So yes there will be Karl x Sapnap x Quackity. Since they are canon! At some point there may be some interaction with a past relationship( Fundy and Dream), but they obviously aren’t together. And the main character Ace will at some point will probably be shipped with someone. With who hasn’t been decided yet. Also ahead of time please know Ace is 19! Another thing there may be parts from canon dsmp included in here! There will be a lot of non canon things though! But that is all for now I believe!

There she laid. On the same spot everyone else who has ever come to this area has appeared. A blonde and brunette boy had been walking around the area collecting wood when a message popped up on their devices. Looking at one another they immediately made ways towards the spot. The brunette pulled up the messaging app. The messaging app is basically just a large group chat for everyone who lives in the area. The area known as the Dream SMP. ‘We’ve got this Ace person! Don’t worry!’ The boy sent into the chat as he looked at his friend and smiled as they continued. “Awe man.. I hope they’re not trouble…” The blonde mumbled slightly as the other playfully nudged him. “I’m sure it will be alright!” 

Silence overcame the two as they finally got to the area. “Ello!?” The blonde said looking around. The brunette turned and jumped. “Ah! Geezus! Ranboo you scared me…” He said as he put a hand on his heart. “How are you always around!” Ranboo began to laugh. “I’m sorry Tubbo I didn’t mean to scare you- I was already nearby when the message came up, so I came anyways.” The blonde smiled. “Ello Ranboo!” Ranboo waved. “Hi Tommy. Let's continue to look.” The half and half boy suggested. Tubbo and Tommy nodded. They went around the broken wall into the forest area. “Look!” Tubbo said before immediately jogging over. “Tubbo! Be careful!” Tommy called out as Ranboo and Tommy followed. Giving themselves a bit of a distance from the girl who laid on the floor. 

“It’s a woman!” The blonde said and both Ranboo and Tubbo rolled their eyes slightly. “Oi… She kind of looks like you...” Tommy said looking at Ranboo and then back at the girl and then back at Ranboo. The confused look on Ranboo’s face was very noticeable. Ranboo tilted his head slightly as he took a few steps closer to the girl. Crouching down near her he shakes her a bit. “Ranboo… Be careful…” Tubbo said. Ranboo shakes her just a bit more before the girl moved her head a bit. Ranboo pulled his hand away immediately and stood up backing up next to the other two boys. The girl shifted slightly as she raised a hand to her head as she let out a small groan. She slowly opened her eyes looking around a bit before propping herself up on her elbow and then pushing herself up completely sitting up. The girl rubbed her eyes a bit as she looked around. Blurred vision making her unable to completely tell where she was. 

“What happened?..” She said softly more so to herself than anything. The three boys stood still silent.. A bit of nervousness found in the three of them as they looked at each other than back at the girl. Tommy decided to be the first to speak up. “Ello?” The girl’s eyes widened slightly as she blinked a few times to try and clear her vision as she turned her head towards the voice. “Hello?.. Who are you? Where am I?” Tommy looked back at Tubbo and Ranboo then back at her. “Well. I’m TommyInnit! And this is the Dream SMP. Who are you?” The girl nodded and she then carefully got herself up standing. She dusted herself off picking up her book off the floor before looking up noticing there were two other boys. “I’m Ace…” Ace tilted her head slightly at the boy who looked very similar to herself. Strange. “And you two?” 

“Oh! Uhm I’m Tubbo! And this is Ranboo!” The brunette said with a smile and Ranboo gave a small wave. “Do you remember how you got here? Why do you look like Ranboo? Where are you from? Why are you-“ “Tommy!” Tubbo cut in. “She just got here.. Give her a moment.” Tommy just gave a small huff and looked away crossing his arms. Ace giggles softly. “No, no It’s fine.. Thank you Tubbo.. but uhm. I have no idea how I got here.. I don’t exactly remember anything besides me just wandering around I think. I don’t know where I’m from and I have no idea why I look like your friend..” She said as she crossed her arms taking comfort in her large sweater. “Well since you’re here we can show you around!” Tubbo suggested. Ace thought about it for a moment before letting out a small breath. “Sure. Why not.” Tubbo smiled and grabbed the girl’s hand and began leading her towards the main part of the SMP. “Tubbo wait up!” Tommy called out and began to follow. He stopped when he noticed Ranboo wasn’t next to him. He looked back and then looked around noticing Ranboo was gone. 

Tommy furrowed his brows slightly before turning back around and jogged to catch up to Tubbo and Ace. “I can’t believe you just left me Tubbo.” The brunette laughed. “I’m sorry! I’m just excited.” Tubbo said as he let go of Ace’s hand and walked besides her and Tommy. She looked down and slipped her book into her satchel. For a moment she forgot she was even wearing it. Ace then gave a small smile as she put her hands together behind her back. “So.. This Dream SMP place.. it’s where you live?” Tubbo nodded. “Yep! There’s quite a few of us who live there! It’s pretty large!” Tubbo stated as Tommy stretched. As they walked everything came into view completely. She was completely amazed by it. Though also concerned when strange red stuff seemed to be around it. They took a bit of a turn and headed toward a destroyed brick building? “This was the community house! But it was blown up by the person who found this area. Dream himself, but the dickhead is in prison now.” Tommy huffed a bit. Ace blinked a few times. “Interesting..” She said as the two boys began taking her around the SMP. Listening to the stories and history and what some of the buildings were. As she listened she decided to pull out her book and write things down they told her.

Ace wasn’t sure why, but it felt like she was meant to be here. After seeing pretty much everything they headed back towards the prime path from Snowchester. She really enjoyed that area because of the snow. Ace looked towards her left.. The prison.. The prison gave her very weird vibes.. “You said the.. man who blew up the community house is there right?” Tommy nodded. “He’s a wrongen.. Very bad.” This caused a bit of curiousness into Ace.. “Are people able to visit him?” Immediately Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other then back at her. “Why would you want to?” Tubbo asked. “Not sure… I guess I'm just kind of curious.” The girl said with a small shrug. They continued on walking. Tubbo hummed a bit as they made ways and Sam Nook came into view. “Sam Nook! Ello! This is Sam Nook. He's building my hotel!” Tommy smiled. Ace looked at Sam Nook and then waved. “Nice to meet you!” With that Tommy began to lead the two towards the prison. “I do plan on going and seeing Dream Tomorrow…” Tommy said as he stopped and stared towards the prison. “You can join me in going tomorrow I suppose.” Ace smiled and nodded. “I’m really excited.. it looks so cool from the outside I’m very curious what the inside looks like.”

“It’s.. terrifying..” This caused a bit of a shiver from Tommy. “It’s getting late. If you’d like Ace you can come stay with me in Snowchester until you make a home! If of course you plan on staying?” Tubbo offered. Ace smiled again. “Awe Tubbo that’s so sweet! Sure I’ll come stay in Snowchester! I guess I will see you tomorrow Tommy?” Ace said as she closed her notebook. Tommy nodded. “I’ll be with Sam Nook until about mid-day. After that we can go to the prison.” With that Tubbo and Ace departed from Tommy and headed to Snowchester. The two talked until reaching Tubbo’s home. He took her to the guest room letting herself get situated as Tubbo went to his room. Ace slipped off her shoes and onto the bed. A small sigh of content leaving her mouth as she shut her eyes, almost immediately falling asleep. Managing to sleep through the entire night as she turned onto her side as she slowly woke up. Stretching her body as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Sitting up she got herself out of bed and adjusted her clothing. Ace made her bed before grabbing her satchel, putting it around herself and leaving Tubbo’s home. As she walked out it was lightly snowing making her smile. She let out a deep breath and made ways back towards the SMP. 

Ace quietly made ways. She looked up and then down at her phone. “Tommy should still be with Sam Nook? Was his name I believe..” She said quietly to herself before putting her phone back in the satchel. Ace looked as the large billboard came into view. She smiled seeing Tommy and Sam Nook. “Hello Tommy! Sam Nook!” She called out as she was immediately stopped by Sam Nook. Ace tilted her head confused. “You will need to wear a safety vest and hard hat in order to stay in the perimeters of the BigInnit hotel.” Sam Nook said as he held out a hard hat and vest. Ace giggles softly, taking it and skipping both on. “Thank you.” She said before looking at Tommy. “Good morning!” “Ello!” Tommy said as Ace went and stood next to Tommy. “Tommy I need you to put fences all around the hotel so we can mark out the area of the hotel.” This caused a groan from Tommy. “Alright alright…” He said as Sam handed him the stuff. The blonde turned to Ace. “Want to help?” Ace nodded. “Sure!” She said as Tommy handed her half of his stack and the two began to border the hot. After a few moments Tubbo came. “What are you two doin?” He called out to Ace and Tommy. “Bloody Sam Nook is having me border out the hotel with fences and Ace is helping.” Tommy said as he continued with the fences and Tubbo laughed.


End file.
